The Choices I Make
by A.M. Foxe
Summary: AU. One shot. I never wanted these pressures or expectations put on me, but I didn't have a choice. I never had a choice. Everything was already set out for me. Well, I wanted to make my own choices for my life, but at what cost?


**A/N: One shot only. AU. Nothing to do with ****It started with a name.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's contents.

**The Choices I Make.**

It's a shame that we're not allowed to choose what family we're born into. Yes, some, and most, people get lucky when they're born and end up in loving, caring families. Yes, some, but fewer, people aren't as lucky and end up in the worldly form of Hell.

I was one of those people.

Before you, whomever you might be, assume that I'm just another whiny teenager, listen to what I have to say.

If you are, by any chance, part of the magical society, or are well educated on such, you already know how much of a challenge that alone is. It's not a walk in the park like most people think it is. Depending on what family you're born into also has a lot to do with the pressures that will be put upon you.

Let's take the Potters for instance. James, Albus, and Lily are all great people, but they have to live up to the expectations that were left behind from their father: The Great Harry Potter. But at least they're known for the fact that their father was doing something great for the world.

Me… well… not so much.

In order to make you understand what I'm talking about, how about we take a trip into the past for a bit? Maybe then I can explain this all to you a bit better.

* * *

**Sixteen years ago. Stage one: Non-existent.**

I don't know how old my father was, and I don't know how old my mum was. All I know is that there had to be at least thirty years between they're ages.

Love? Well, my father had never felt it. He thought that it was simply some pathetic little weakness that only idiots could feel.

My mum though, she was amazing. She was young, beautiful, strong, and believed that love was out there. She was determined to find it for herself someday too. She was determined to make a good career for herself, marry someone she fell deeply in love with, and start a perfect little family. She had her whole plan worked out in her mind.

Too bad she wasn't allowed a choice.

* * *

"Lucius, as I'm sure you know, I need an heir. If this war doesn't end how I want it to, I need an heir to take over where I leave off."

"Of course my lord, but how exactly does that involves me?" The dark wizard grinned wickedly.

"I do believe you have a daughter?"

"Yes, but surely you can't mean-"

"Oh, but I do Lucius."

* * *

"Draco, you're so stupid. That wouldn't work," a light haired young woman said to the slightly younger man. He shook his head, his equally light hair swaying with his movements.

"I am not stupid Danica! And it would too work!" The young woman identified as Danica laughed at her younger brother.

"So you're seriously telling me that if we slip these tablets into mother and father's drinks, they'll turn into-"

"Hopefully nothing you two!" A tall man said as he walked into the room. The other two blanched at their father and hid the tablets behind their backs. Their father held out his hand to them, and they sighed, handing the small items over.

"Sorry sir," they chorused at the same time. He nodded.

"Very well. Draco, I need to have a talk with Danica. Please leave," he said coldly. Draco nodded, stood up, and left the room. Danica smiled and flopped down onto her bed.

"So what's up?" she asked casually. The man scowled at her use of language, but disregarded it since he couldn't do anything. She wasn't a child anymore. She simply lived at home while she continued a higher form of education.

"You've been chosen to perform a very… specific task Danica," he drawled slowly. The woman quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? A task from whom?" she asked professionally.

"The Dark Lord." Danica folded her hands on top of her stomach.

"And this task would be?" She noticed a very obvious lump form in her father's throat. He quickly pushed it back down and turned his gaze to the floor.

"He… He needs an heir," he replied quietly. Danica's eyes widened and her cheeks burned scarlet with anger.

"Excuse me?! He needs a _what_?!" she shouted indignantly.

"He needs an heir in case he happens to perish in this war."

"And _how _exactly does he expect me to help him with _that_?!" Her father finally looked her in the eyes solemnly.

"He's chosen you to bear his child," he said seriously. Her face flushed white as a deeper form of crimson danced upon her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

"Well he can very well choose someone else because I won't do it," she said stubbornly. Her father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had known this wouldn't be easy.

"You're the oldest of all the Death Eaters' daughters. It has to be you." Anger seared through her nerves and she promptly got to her feet to glared more efficiently at her father.

"And you agreed to this? My own _father _agreed to subject his daughter to this?!" He nodded slightly.

"I had no other choice Danica. I very well couldn't have told him no," he argued. This only made Danica angrier.

"Bloody Hell you couldn't! You can say whatever you damn well please! He has no power over that!" She yelled in his face. His eyes glazed over slightly.

"He is my lord Danica. He holds all the power over me, thus he holds power over my family. I'm sorry about this." She glared darkly at her so called father.

"No you're not, because a sorry father wouldn't allow this to happen. You're a coward _Lucius, _and by no means a father to me. And when exactly does your precious little lord expect for this to happen?" She asked sarcastically. His gaze fell to the floor again.

"Tonight." She scoffed.

"Yea? Well tell him good luck with finding me because I'm leaving," she hissed before apparating out of the manor.

"Oh, I'll find you my pet," the Dark Lord snickered from outside the bedroom door. Inside, Lucius Malfoy sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and cradled his head in his hands.

* * *

Danica Malfoy sat on the edge of the bed in a muggle hotel room. She couldn't locate any of her friends from school since they were all out on business trips or other things of the like. She didn't mind though. At least Voldemort wouldn't be able to find her there.

Too bad she couldn't be so lucky…

"Hello Danica," a sinister voice cooed from the door. Her stomach lurched and she suddenly felt sick. She abruptly shifted her gaze in the direction of the door to see the Dark Lord standing with a smirk on his face, and two wands in his grasp.

Danica's eyes widened. _My wand…_

"Yes Danica, this is your wand. Wouldn't want you trying to defy me _again _now would we?" He laughed. Danica's heart began pounding against her ribcage as she tried to apparate out of the room. Tears pricked her eyes when she found that she couldn't.

Voldemort grinned.

"What's the matter my dear? Can't apparate out of here? That's exactly what I needed." He stalked forward, and touched her face gently. She avoided his gaze as her breathing grew shallow and rigid. "Now tell me, why on earth would you try to run away from me? All I'm asking is for you to do this small little favour for me," he cooed.

"You're asking me to bear your child! How is _that _a small little favour?!" she shouted and spat in his face, a sudden streak of rebellion flaring through her. He drew back and glared at her before striking her across the face. The strike threw her to the floor. She hissed as a slight burning tingled through her face. She glared up at Voldemort's face.

"You need to learn to hold you tongue girl!" he hissed.

"You're disgusting," she sneered at the man. He narrowed his eyes at her again.

"I'm getting tired of these games. Time to do what I came here for." Danica's eyes widened as he stalked towards her again. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run to the door.

Too bad the hotel room was too small for her to escape. Voldemort grabbed her arm as she tried to scramble passed him. He threw her forcefully back onto the bed and conjured ropes that automatically tied her wrists to the bed.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as fear clutched at her stomach. Voldemort grinned wickedly at her radiating fear before tossing his robes to the side. Danica released a shrill scream as a last attempt.

Too bad no one could hear her…

* * *

And that is where my story begins.

My mum's family remained scarce during her pregnancy.

The only one who really offered her any form help was her younger brother, Draco. He selflessly allowed her to move in with him and his wife. She was a nice young woman, and she offered many services throughout mum's pregnancy. The two of them were there for her when no one else was. According to mum, my father popped in occasionally to make sure she hadn't killed herself or something.

Everything went according to his plan until the day of my birth. Mum gave me the name Olivia Alexandria Riddle.

My father wanted an heir. He got a daughter.

Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. He threatened to kill me, but mum pleaded with him to spare me. And then, he decided on the worst thing possible: He let me live, deciding that he'd find a way to make his daughter his heir.

I didn't have a childhood really. Sure, mum would squeeze some fun time for the two of us between the time of my father's absences, but it was never enough.

Father was severe during the time I was forced to spend with him. He taught me magic from a very early age, starting with the dark arts. I didn't want to learn them, but I didn't have a choice.

* * *

**Eleven years ago. Age: five. Stage two: Frightened mind-set.**

"Hold your wand up a little higher Olivia," father commanded. I, being the five-year-old that I was, didn't want to. I crossed my arms and pouted my lips out.

"I'm tired though dad!" I whined. He scowled and glared at me.

"You are to call me father, not _dad_. You'll do as I say or else," he hissed. Fear shot through my body, so I quickly did what he told me to. I didn't want to have to deal with the punishment that came with disobeying him.

* * *

"Mummy," I whispered as I shook her sleeve slightly. She looked over the side of her bed and yawned.

"What is it Olivia dear?" she asked. I tugged at my night shirt in nervousness.

"I can't sleep mummy… can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked softly as tears pricked my blue-grey eyes. My mum sat up and scooped me off of the floor and onto the bed. She pushed a stray piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Of course honey. Why couldn't you sleep though?" I looked up at her with my tear filled eyes.

"I had a bad dream…" I said softly.

"About what? I felt a few tears slip down the sides of my face.

"Getting in trouble…"

"With your father?" I nodded, and she sighed. She pulled me into a tight, warm hug, and stroked my hair gently. "I know how you feel." I pulled away and looked at her.

"Mummy… do you love da- erm… father?" She frowned.

"That's complicated…" she sighed. I tilted my head.

"How?" She paused in thought.

"Olivia, I love you. You're father gave me you. Therefore, I love what he gave me." I sighed, annoyed.

"But do you love him?" I asked in a whiny manner. I saw her eyes glaze over with tears as she grasped my hand.

"No Olivia. I don't love your father." She smiled softly.

"Am I allowed to not love him?" She smirked.

"You're allowed to do whatever you want Love. It's your life, you make your own choices." I smiled up brightly at my mum before crawling over and snuggling down into her sheets.

"I love you mummy," I cooed. She stroked my hair.

"I love you too baby."

I had a choice… My mum gave me a choice, and nothing in the world could've made me happier at that moment.

* * *

**Five years ago. Age: eleven. Stage three: Distant mind-set.**

Unlike most kids, I wasn't too excited when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I personally didn't want to go one bit, but I didn't have the choice. My father told me that I wasn't allowed to get chummy with anyone at the school who wasn't in Slytherin. I boldly brought up the fact that I might not end up in Slytherin. He sneered at the idea, and left.

Mum took me shopping for my school stuff with my little cousin Scorpius. He was sad that it was my year to go and not his. I laughed at this, but gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. You'll get to join me next year and I'll teach you everything I learn so you can show off, okay?" He brightened up and nodded enthusiastically. The mere idea of getting to show off made him giddy with excitement. I rolled my eyes at him. He wouldn't be missing much…

* * *

I decided that I was going to go to Hogwarts with an open mind about everything. Maybe I'd be able to make friends and maybe no one would really recognize my last name.

I didn't sit with anyone on the train out of shyness, and I didn't talk to anyone when all of the first years were taken into the Great Hall. I waited nervously as other kids got sorted into their houses until my names was called.

"Olivia Riddle!" I heard a few curious murmurs and whispers echo off of the walls, but I couldn't understand them. I walked over to the stool with my head down, not daring enough to meet the gazes of the other students or teachers. The sorting hat was placed gently on the top of my head.

"Riddle? Oh my… I remember your father… so ambitious at your age, a great mind. And your mother… Danica Malfoy? Odd combination. She was a splendid young woman. Very daring… But, you're not either of them, are you?" it whispered to me. I shook my head slightly. "Yes, I can see that. Not quite like either of them completely. So where to put you…" It paused a moment in thought before shouting out, "Ravenclaw!"

I smiled softly as the hat was pulled from my head, but on my way to the Ravenclaw table, I couldn't stop the feeling of dread that clung above me.

* * *

"You're in _what _house?!" my father hissed in my face during holiday break.

"R-Ravenclaw," I stuttered. He sneered and rounded on my mum.

"What is wrong with that bloody hat?!" He shouted to her. She cringed, but shrugged.

"She's smart obviously," she said nonchalantly. He made a low growling sound in his throat.

"How is she supposed to take over after me if she's in Ravenclaw?!" He hissed. A certain gleam of determination gleamed in my mum's eyes.

"Maybe she doesn't _want _to take over after you." He glared at my mum before stalking towards her.

"What did you just say?" He demanded lowly. Her eyes widened and fear replaced the determination. She backed against the wall as my father got closer to her.

"I- I said… maybe she d-doesn't want to t-take over after y-you," she said. A small shred of her determination could be heard in her voice, though it wasn't much. Every muscle in my body tensed and my toes curled from inside my sneakers as my father pulled out his wand.

_No… Don't hurt mummy…_

He turned to grin at me.

"How about another lesson on the cruciatus curse Olivia?" he said gleefully with his wand against mum's throat. My eyes widened and moisture brimmed them.

"No," I whispered, just out of earshot.

"_Crucio_!" I watched as mum released a scream and crumpled to the floor. She clawed at the carpet and tears dropped from her eyes and making spots on the carpet. She looked up at me with her wide, frightened, tearful blue-grey eyes that I was positive matched my own.

Nausea tugged at my insides as I saw my mum weak and defenceless, looking so frail and frightened. I didn't want to have that memory of her implanted into every part of my mind. I tried to look away when another of her screams reverberated off of the walls and filled my ears, tugging violently at my heartstrings.

"No no Olivia, keep your eyes open! Look what happens to people who make stupid choices! Watch Olivia!" My father demanded with laughter.

I turned my face back to watch helplessly as my mum was tortured… I had no choice…

* * *

"Miss. Riddle?" Professor Longbottom called after me as I made my way to the door after class. I turned back to the man and smiled politely.

"Yes sir?" I replied.

"May I have a word with you?" he asked, motioning over to a desk. Confusion struck me, but I nodded and sat down at one of the desks.

"Is something wrong sir?" I asked. He frowned slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure Olivia, that's what I was about to ask you." I tilted my head slightly.

"Pardon? I don't think I quite understand you sir."

"That Olivia. You always speak so properly to your teachers and you never disrespect any of us." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you wish for me to be rude and disrespectful sir?" He chuckled slightly.

"Of course not, but I was just wondering, why are you like that?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"It's just how I was raised." He raised his eyebrows.

"I find that quite odd honestly Olivia. You're mother is Danica Malfoy, correct?" I nodded slightly. "Well, I went to school with her, though she was three years older than me of course, but she was never as polite as you are. She was quite unruly actually. Landed herself in trouble quite often." I looked down to my hands.

"May I ask why you're speaking to me about this sir?" His frown returned.

"I'm just concerned is all Olivia. You never speak in any of your classes unless spoken to. You sit by yourself during every meal. And no one really knows anything about you. Is everything all right with you? Everything all right at home?" I shrugged.

"Yes sir. I'm just shy is all. Really I am. And everything's fine at home. Mum and I rarely fight you know."

"What about your father?" I winched slightly, but hid it with another shrug.

"He's not home much really. I don't see him often." He nodded.

"Well, you know that if you ever need anything, all of the teachers are willing to help you out," he finished, obviously out of things to say. I smiled brightly at him, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Yes I know sir. Thank you." I got up, gave a small wave, and left the room. I didn't hear Professor Longbottom sigh, but something in me told me that he did.

* * *

**Three years ago. Age: thirteen. Stage four: Curious mind-set.**

"Mum?" I called when I flooed into our fireplace. She peeked her head out of the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Olivia! I've been waiting for you!" She cooed as she crossed the room to hug me tightly. I smiled.

"Hey mum. How've you been?" I asked softly. She smiled sadly, but shrugged.

"I've been fine Olivia. Better now that you'll be home for a bit." I smiled widely, though her appearance saddened me.

Mum was limp and quite scrawny. She had wrinkles on her face that shouldn't have been there for many many more years. Her beautiful silky blonde hair was faded, and prematurely greying. Her blue-grey eyes that once gleamed with independence, happiness, mischief, and life dulled down to dreary empty orbs. I knew that each day was draining the life right out of her.

"Mum, I need to talk to you about something," I told her seriously. Her smile fell and she simply nodded.

"Okay dear, what is it?"

"I want to talk to you about father."

"What about him?" she said softly. My determination didn't falter.

"I remember, when I was really small, that you told me you never loved him. Then I get to thinking, if you didn't love him, why did you… you know… do the thing… with… ew… I don't want to finish that sentence, but I'm sure you understand, right?" She nodded with a slightly amused look, but it slowly faded. "If you've never loved him, why am I here?" She sighed, and led me over to our couch.

"I knew this day would come, and I knew that I'd have to tell you all of this… but first, let me show you something." She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards our bookcase. "_Accio _photo album!" Our old, dusty photo album flew from our shelf and nearly took my head off.

Mum placed it in her lap gently and opened it a few pages. She motioned for me to lean over to get a better look, so I did. I saw old pictures of a dark haired young man. His eyes bore a serious expression and he generally looked cold and unhappy. Had he smiled, I thought he may have been attractive.

"Who's he mum?" I asked, pointing to the photo.

"Believe it our not, that's your father when he was your age." I gasped.

"No way! Wh-What happened to him?"

"Time… anger. He wasn't a happy person. He never knew what the love of a family was like. He began tampering in the dark arts, and become absorbed by them, almost literally. He decided that he wanted revenge, so he… he became one of the most feared and powerful wizards of all time. But I'm sure you already knew that." I nodded.

I knew the whole story. Knew what this whole war was about. Knew I couldn't reveal who my father was. Knew why I had to pretend the last name thing was a coincidence. No one could know…

"But mum… I know all of this already… I want to know about you… and why I'm here." She nodded.

"Well, your father… he knows that he has to die eventually. Harry Potter won't rest until he finds your father really. And your father… he needed an heir… to finish what he leaves behind. Obviously, no one really wanted to volunteer, so I… I was forced…" I gasped as tears filled my mum's eyes.

"What? And your parents didn't stop him?" She shook her head sadly. "Is that why I've never met them?" I asked. She nodded. I turned my gaze to my feet. "But what if I don't want to take over where he leaves off?" She smiled at me before touching my face gently.

"You don't have to Olivia. You just don't, okay? Just play along with him right now, and don't let him think otherwise. He'll be gone eventually and you'll be free." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks mum. I'll remember that," I said sincerely. She smiled, but her eyes filled up with a soft sadness.

"I love you Olivia," she said.

"I love you too mum."

"And don't forget, I'm always here for you, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay mum."

* * *

**Last year. Age: fifteen. Stage five: Angsty mind-set.**

I gazed into the coffin before me with puffy, red, tearful eyes. I knew that anger and burning hatred gleamed from their depths. My hands were balled into angry fists at my sides, and I felt all of my muscles twitching with pure malice. Everyone around me didn't dare touch me after seeing my disposition.

They told me that my mum had died from health problems, but I knew they were all lying. Mum was perfectly healthy asides from her scrawny figure. She was tired, but I knew she had still been full of life.

No, my mum didn't die from her health. My mum was murdered.

I was no idiot. I knew who did it and why. I knew my father happily used the killing curse on my mum because she dared speak up about me. She dared defend what she knew was right. She wanted to try and help me. She was killed for making a choice…

A loud weeping sound pulled me from my mind. I turned around and my eyes were met by an elderly man and woman. They both had long white-blonde hair that had many grey streaks throughout it. Their eyes, which were red and puffy, matched the colour of mine. A hint of recognition seared through me.

_My Grandparents…_

Anger scorched my skin and my nerves tingled with the urge to hit something. They had no right to be here. They never once tried to contact mum or I to make some form of amends. They handed their own daughter over to a dark wizard. They didn't deserve to be at my mum's funeral.

My eyes narrowed, and before I could ever register what I was doing, my feet began carrying me over to them. I stopped when I reached the two of them and folded my arms across my chest, glaring menacingly at them. They stared back at me with confused looks in their eyes.

"May I help you? I think you may have the wrong funeral," I hissed up to my Grandfather. His eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me? I do believe we're attending the funeral of our daughter. Who are _you_?" he hissed back. My glare intensified.

"Olivia Riddle. Daughter of Danica Malfoy, which should make me _your _Granddaughter, but I don't believe you could've possibly known that since you've never met me." The woman's eves widened, and she slowly lifted a hand up to touch me. I pulled away from her approaching hand and glared at her. "Don't touch me!"

"Olivia… Eyes just like Danica's…" she muttered. I glared back up at the man, and found that his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. My glare faltered slightly, but I held it.

"How could you do that to her? How could you do that to your own child?" I asked venomously.

"I didn't want to… but I had no choice… he would've killed us all…" Hot angry tears slid down my face.

"Well, she's dead now. She's dead dead dead, and he's not! He needs to be dead! So all you were trying to do went up in smoke! You only thought of yourself, not her! You never thought about the impact it could have on her, or he crhild! You could've helped her escape, but you didn't. It's your fault she's gone! It's all your fault that my mum is dead!" I shouted at him.

"Olivia… I'm sor-"

"I hate you! Hate hate hate you!" I sobbed. A pair of hands landed on my shoulders.

"Come on Olivia, let's get you out of here," my Uncle Draco said softly. I looked up at him to see him glaring at his parents with equally red eyes. I sniffled slightly as more tears slid from my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Okay Uncle Draco," I whispered. He pushed at my shoulders softly and led me out of the area, and away from my mum's lifeless body…

* * *

I was glad that I had to stay with my uncle rather than my father. I probably would've tried to murder him if I had to stay with him.

Uncle Draco, Aunt Astoira, and Scorpius were all very nice and hospitable while I stayed with them, but I couldn't help the feelings of anger and depression that filled me up every day.

Why did I have to be born into the crazy Hell that was my life? I hadn't done anything wrong to deserve any of this, and neither had my mum. Why did we have to be punished for another person's wrong doings?

I hated whatever 'higher power' there may have been at that moment. I hated it more than anything in the world. I just wanted to kill it, kill my bastard of a father, and kill anyone who stood in my way.

I hated anything and everything. Nothing was going correctly for me.

I didn't have a real father. My mum was dead. I had to live with my relatives. I had no friends at school. Everyone avoided me. My teachers were polite, but I knew they feared me slightly. I knew that they all really knew who my father was. They just played dumb… they knew… they all knew.

And yet, I was still forced to live on in such a fashion. I had no choice.

* * *

**Present. Age: sixteen. Stage six: Mixed mind-set. **

I walked out of my bedroom when I heard the sounds of celebration. I made my way down the stairs to see what it could've been. I walked into the sitting room just in time to see Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria kiss. I cringed and Scorpius made sounds of disgust. Uncle Draco grinned broadly when he saw me. I blinked in confusion.

"Uhm… what's going on?" I asked slowly. He came over and swooped me up into a tight hug. My eyes widened, not being used to this sort of affection from anyone but my mum. He laughed as I landed back on my feet.

"He's gone Olivia! He's gone!"

"Who?"

"Voldemort! He's finally gone!" My eyes widened and mixed feelings of glee and sorrow wove through my body.

"Wh-What?! When?! How?!" I asked urgently.

"Harry Potter finally got to him! He's dead!"

"Harry Potter? James, Albus, and Lily's dad?" He nodded enthusiastically. "So he's really gone? I don't have to worry about him anymore?!"

"Nope. You're finally free Olivia!" I smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

Free… I was free.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the fact that my father was gone, since he was part of the reason that I had ever even been born. But I didn't feel _too _bad about it since he… you know… ruined my childhood and most of my teenage years.

And I was free… but what did that mean? Both of my parents were dead and everyone would still know whose child I was. Would things really change or get any better? Or was that word prove to be simply four letters that provided a pretty little illusion?

* * *

I sat down in an empty compartment on the train. It was the start of my sixth year at Hogwarts, but this one was different. Everyone knew that my father had finally been defeated, and I was sure they knew that my mum was killed as well. Would that change anything that happened with me at the school? Would people start treating me any differently?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door to my compartment slid open. I looked up with wide eyes at the three boys standing in the doorway. I didn't know one of them, but the other two I immediately recognized as Hugo Weasley and James Potter.

James smiled at me brightly, revealing his perfectly straight, white teeth. His bright green eyes sparkled with happiness and mischief from behind his shaggy black hair.

"Hey Olivia. Mind if we sit with you?" I blushed slightly and pushed a chunk of my dark hair behind my one of my ears.

"Uhm… no, I don't mind. C-Come on in," I stuttered shyly. All three of them grinned, and sat down: Hugo and the other boy across from me, and James next to me.

"You know, I'm sorry I never talked to you Olivia. I guess with the whole war thing that was going on, I was a bit too nervous to." Hugo and the other boy nodded.

"Yea, same here."

"Me too." I nodded.

"It's okay… I don't mind really. I'm kind of used to it." James smiled softly at me.

"Yea, well I should've talked to you. I mean, it's not like you're some evil murderer just because of your father, right?" I nodded and laughed softly.

"Yea. I'm nothing like him really." He grinned happily.

"Good thing. I'm sorry that… you know… my dad kind of… well… you know…" I shrugged him off.

"No big deal… he wasn't much of a father anyways…" I muttered. His eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry about your mum too… I heard from my parents that she was a pretty amazing person…" I nodded.

"Yea… she was…" He put a hand on my shoulder softly.

"Hey, if you ever want to talk about it, or just talk period… or just hang out or something, don't hesitate to find me, okay?" I smiled and nodded as my heart fluttered and a warm sensation tingled through my nerves.

"Yea. Okay, thanks. That means a lot to me," I replied sincerely. He nodded and smiled brilliantly again.

"I'm glad. So how about you tell us a bit about yourself?" I grinned widely, and began telling them about myself, learning things about each of them in the progress.

A small reaction sounded in the back of my head that my father wouldn't approve of me befriending them, but I quickly cast it aside. I didn't care. My father wasn't there, nor would he ever be again. I could make my own choices now and they wouldn't be influenced by anyone else. The choices I could make would be mine and mine alone. My decisions relied solely on what I thought.

And as James laughed and smiled with me, I decided that he was pretty damn attractive.

**Future: Looking bright.

* * *

**

**A/N: Eh, I don't like it a whole lot, but I liked the idea of it. Does that make sense?**


End file.
